1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for programming a programmable remote control device for controlling a consumer electronics (CE) apparatus.
2. Background of the Related Art
A remote controller communicates control signals according to the particular user-input activated on the device, e.g., a button or a soft-key. The majority of modern wireless remote control devices use an infrared (IR) pulse command code modulated carrier to send the control signals. The command code is binary and varies in time duration and in bit length. The command code is modulated with a frequency. Different brands of equipment and different types of equipment of the same brand operate under control signals that are modulated with different frequencies or are encoded differently. In practice, this means that the user has to juggle a variety of different remotes when interacting with his/her audio and video equipment.
The need for a programmable universal remote control device has been recognized. Several companies manufacture and market programmable remote control devices. Generally, these devices have a learning mode feature where they can learn command codes associated with equipment of different manufacturers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,294, herein incorporated by reference, and issued to Paul Chambers, relates to programming a universal programmable remote controller. The remote is programmed via a PC that has an onboard database for sets of codes used by a variety of commercially available remote controllers. The database contains sets of compressed codes. In order to program the remote, the user lets the PC find a match between a single pulse-code transmitted by a specific known controller on the one hand and an item in the data base on the other hand. Upon finding the match, the set containing the matching item is stored in the programmable controller as corresponding to the particular apparatus that is to be made controllable via the specific remote.
In order to determine an appropriate set of command codes for a particular apparatus to program the remote control device, the command code corresponding to a particular function, e.g., power on/off, is selected from all command code sets. A possibility to get these command codes programmed within the remote control device is, e.g., via wireless or direct connection means. Another possibility to get these command codes within the remote control device is to program it with the codes at the time of production of the device.
The invention addresses the following. An apparatus, e.g., a set top box (STB) or a PC, has access to a database of control codes (e.g., IR or RF) for programming a programmable remote control. The database resides on a server or on the apparatus itself, e.g., after a download or through a CD-ROM. The user selects the type and brand of a specific device to become controllable through the remote. The database is then queried for the code set for this device type/brand combination. Typically, the database contains multiple code sets for a given device type/brand combination. A single code set has to be selected from the sets by testing the different code sets. In order to test which set is correct for a specific device, say a VCR, the STB downloads in this test phase a specific code, e.g., the power on/off code, from every code set, to the programmable remote. The user then takes the remote control and presses a specific button on the remote control until the VCR responds to a proper one of the downloaded power on/off codes. The proper set is then the set containing the power on/off code to which the VCR responded. The set thus identified can be combined with further code sets for other equipment to be programmed in the remote control at the end of the programming process. The inventors suggest to let the STB xe2x80x98eavesdropxe2x80x99 on the remote control communication during the testing phase. The last test code transmitted by the remote is identified as the code to which the VCR responds and thus as a representative of the proper code set. This scenario can be extended using the test protocol disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,294 mentioned above, which takes into account different code sets having one or more codes in common. That is, each test runs until the apparatus, here the VCR responds, whereupon the relevant code is to be identified, before continuing to test the remaining power on/off test codes for identifying possibly other candidate sets.
However, the IR or RF code receiver in the STB is typically a narrow-band receiver (i.e., it is receptive to signals in a specific frequency band). Accordingly, it cannot properly work with all possible control codes for all equipment from all manufacturers when eavesdropping due to different frequency ranges being used, e.g., by different manufacturers. The frequency bands used by different manufacturers of remote control devices for, e.g., IR codes, differ widely (KHz-MHz range). The inventors therefore further suggest to interleave the device-specific control codes (e.g., the VCR power codes in the example above) with identifiers codes (referred to herein as xe2x80x9cid codesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ctagsxe2x80x9d) to which the STB""s IR or RF receiver is receptive. That is, each test control code is tagged for being identified by the STB. The tag or id code is sent in a frequency range that allows the STB to intercept it. These id codes preferably have an enumerator embedded, so that the STB is always in sync with the remote.
The present invention provides an information processing system including an apparatus with multiple user-controllable functionalities, and a programmable remote control device. The remote control device has a user-interface with multiple user inputs for selective control of a particular one of the functionalities of the apparatus through sending a particular one of multiple control signals to the apparatus once the device is programmed. The system has programming means to program the control device. The programming means is contained within, e.g., an STB. The STB can be connected via the Internet or another data network to a remote server storing a database. The database comprises a plurality of respective sets of multiple control codes. The programming means further includes means to enable a user to select the apparatus type/brand of the apparatus and means for transmitting the user-selected apparatus type/brand via the Internet to the remote server. It is also possible that, e.g., the STB itself stores the database containing a plurality of respective sets of multiple control codes, or that the database is locally available via other means, e.g., a CD-ROM.
The remote server uses the user-selected apparatus type/brand to select a single control code from all the sets of control codes corresponding to the user-selected apparatus type/brand. The selected control codes from all the sets correspond to a particular function, e.g., turning an apparatus on/off. These control codes are transmitted via the Internet to the programming means.
In an embodiment of the invention, the programming means itself includes an interleaver for interleaving the control codes with respective identifier codes. Each identifier code can be detected and decoded by an IR receiver of the programming means. The identifier codes are preferably contained within a database of identifier codes where each one is mapped with a respective control code, e.g., the control code for turning the apparatus on/off, and stored within a memory of the programming means. Alternatively, the identifier codes are stored at the remote server and are interleaved with the selected control codes at the remote server, before the entire interleaved signal is transmitted to the programming means. The interleaved control code signal is transmitted to the remote control device and the remote control device is programmed with the interleaved control code signal.
The user then tests the programmed remote control device to determine which command code within the interleaved control code signal activates the particular function of the at least one apparatus. For example, the user intermittently presses the on/off button on the remote control device to transmit a single interleaved command code, i.e., a single command code and its respective identifier code, per each press to the at least one apparatus. Once the apparatus turns on/off, the user stops pressing the on/off button.
During the user-run trials for, e.g., IR codes, the IR receiver of the programming means eavesdrops or picks up each transmitted interleaved identifier code. Accordingly, it is possible to determine the appropriate set of command codes for the at least one apparatus using the last identifier code picked up by the IR receiver. That is, the programming means associates the last identifier code picked up by the IR receiver with its associated control code using the database stored within the programming means. The associated control code is then transmitted to the remote server via the Internet where it is correlated with its corresponding set of control codes. This set of control codes is transmitted to the programming means. The programming means receives this set of control codes and programs the programmable remote control device to associate the control codes of the identified set, i.e., the set containing the command code which caused the apparatus to respond, with the multiple user inputs of the remote control device.
Alternatively, the last identifier code picked up by the IR receiver is transmitted to the remote server. The remote server then associates the last identifier code with the associated control code, and proceeds to correlate the associated control signal with its corresponding set of control codes.
Accordingly, if a particular control code cannot be detected or decoded by the STB""s IR receiver, the tagging according to the present invention enables to determine the set of command codes for the apparatus to be controlled. The IR receiver picks up the identifier code corresponding to each transmitted control code interleaved with the control code in the test signal. As noted above, the identifier codes are such that they can be detected and decoded by the IR receiver of the programming means.
In an embodiment of the invention, the system is capable of accessing, via the Internet, a remote server that stores a database of sets of control codes for each major brand. The system identifies the set that matches the user""s apparatus or collection of equipment. This is achieved by identifying the matching set in a few steps through the tags, and by programming the control device with the proper control code set, as identified through the tags as described above, for operational use.
Herein incorporated by reference are the following patent documents:
U.S. application Ser. No. 09/519,546 filed Mar. 6, 2000 for Erik Ekkel et al., for PERSONALIZING CE EQUIPMENT CONFIGURATION AT SERVER VIA WEB-ENABLED DEVICE. This document relates to facilitating the configuring of CE equipment by the consumer by means of delegating the configuring to an application server on the Internet. The consumer enters his/her preferences in a specific interactive Web page through a suitable user-interface of an Internet-enabled device, such as a PC, set top box, or digital cellular telephone. The application server generates the control data based on the preferences entered and downloads the control data to the CE equipment or to the Internet-enabled device.
U.S. application Ser. No. 09/653,784 filed Sep. 1, 2000 for Frank Caris et al., for STB CONNECTS REMOTE TO WEB SITE FOR CUSTOMIZED CODE DOWNLOADS. This document relates to a set top box (STB) that is marketed together with a programmable remote. The remote has a dedicated button to connect the STB to a specific server on the Internet. The consumer can notify the server of his/her other CE equipment, which he/she desires to be controllable through the same remote as the one that came with the STB. The server downloads to the STB data representative of the relevant control codes. The STB is provided with means to program the remote with these codes. In return the server has obtained detailed and accurate information about this consumer""s equipment. A reliable customer base can thus be built for streamlining Help Desk operations.
U.S. Ser No. 09/271,200 filed Mar. 17, 1999 for Jan van Ee for FULLY FUNCTIONAL REMOTE CONTROL EDITOR AND EMULATOR. This document relates to a universal programmable remote control device. The device has programmability functions that enable the end-user to customize the device through editing or programming the device""s control functionalities. The programming can be done via a PC. The control configuration created via an editor on the PC can be downloaded into the device. The PC has emulator software to test the configuration before downloading. The emulator software and the remote""s control software are made identical as a consequence of a software layer that abstracts from the remote""s hardware. The emulator for the end-user is thus obtained as an almost free byproduct of the software development phase at the manufacturer.
U.S. Ser. No. 09/311,128 filed May 13, 1999 for Joost Kemink for INTERNET-BASED SERVICE FOR UPDATING A PROGRAMMABLE CONTROL DEVICE. This document relates to an Internet based service for updating a programmable control device. An Internet site contains links to appliance-dependent control and feature option information, which can be downloaded to the programmable control as a graphic user interface (GUI). A user interface is provided at the site for the user to easily specify a target appliance, and thereafter selectively download the interface and control information that is available for the target appliance. The Internet site also contains links to other providers of configurations and macros, such as system integrators who provide interfaces based on an inventory of the user""s controllable equipment, hobbyist who share configurations and macros that they""ve found useful, and so on.
U.S. Ser No. 09/686,572 filed Oct. 10, 2000 for Tom Dubil et al., for CONTROL CODES FOR PROGRAMMABLE REMOTE SUPPLIED IN XML FORMAT. This document relates to an Internet service that makes control codes available for use on a programmable universal remote. The remote controls CE equipment through IR or RF commands. A server supplies the control codes as XML data that gets processed at the receiver""s set top box or PC, or the remote itself, for being properly installed on the remote.